Bleach: Original Remix
by SoullessShinigami
Summary: A story with original characters that ties in to the main Bleach storyline, although altered where needed. Follows the life of Hisoka Satoshi and his friends. Features tons of combat, plot twists, romance, and a lil of everything else. Rated T for violence. Reviews greatly appreciated. Please be patient because it takes time to fully introduce original characters and the story. Thx
1. Chapter 1-3

**I know this story might start off slow but please bear with me, I promise it gets better! I just wanted to fully introduce my original characters, not just throw them into a story. If you read this, please review...or at least PM me your opinion. I would greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy!**

**I**

Blood soaked the street. Dust clung to every unmoving surface and ruin claimed nearly everything in sight. This was Rukongai's 78th District, but to those poor souls who resided there it was simply known as Hell.

On a hilltop overlooking the district Hisoka Satoshi sat alongside his best friends Isao Tamotsu and Takeshi Akio. Anyone else might find the hill's view of the town to be disgusting, something to avoid rather than be admired. But to Hisoka it was a place of peace, quiet, and freedom.

Like many of the other souls who had come to live in the Soul Society Hisoka had been separated at death from his friends and family. He had lived alone, fighting tooth and nail to survive in the harsh, unforgiving streets of the 78th when he met Isao and his "brother" Takeshi. The three had immediately grown close, their bonds formed first from necessity and then strengthened through years of co-dependance.

For a while the three operated alone, performing raids to provide for a living and steering clear of the massive gang that ran the 78th. They were struggling, barely making it by, but they were happy. To them, this was the only life they had known inside the Soul Society and it was something worth fighting for. Over the years a few others joined the trio of friends, adding to the "family" until it consisted of 14 members.

Hisoka, being the one responsible for bringing the group together, was named their leader. Although to say he hadn't earned that title would be a lie. With each new member it seemed that Hisoka's leadership would be challenged; and with each challenge Hisoka would grow further and further apart from the others reach until it seemed that only Isao and Takeshi could rival him in a fight.

"Their getting restless." Isao said, speaking for the first time since their arrival on the hill.

Hisoka did not acknowledge him. He did not need to. Isao knew what he was thinking. He knew that Hisoka had thought the same thing for the past several days. That he had run through every viable option. That they only had one option.

"We have to do it, don't we." he finally said, the words more statement than question. Isao nodded slowly.

"Is there no other way?" Takeshi asked hesitantly. His question did not require an answer. Takeshi had been a part of the group long enough to know that Hisoka would not make such a decision if he had another choice. His question was merely meant to ensure that the eagerness that was steadily building up inside of him would not suddenly explode in false hope. He was ready for battle.

"Gather the group," Hisoka said quietly, "We meet at sundown."

Without a need for further instruction Isao and Takeshi left, leaving Hisoka to sit alone with his thoughts. When he was sure his comrades were out of hearing he spoke softly to himself: "What are you about to get yourself into?" For a moment he sat silent, almost as if expecting an answer to be heard from the wind's steady whispering. But even should an answer mysteriously come to him, he knew what it would be: trouble, pure and simple.

For hours Hisoka sat atop the hill, his thoughts and the view his only companions. Only when the sun finally fell from the sky did he realize he was late to his own meeting, although such was often the case. With a sigh he stood up, dusted the dirt from his pants despite the pointlessness in the act, and started down the back of the hill.

It took only ten minutes to reach the hideout he and his fellow friends had chosen. A small shack, hidden amongst the trees and unnoticeable to anyone who did not already know its whereabouts. Just outside the door he braced himself, knowing what would be awaiting him once he stepped inside.

"Your late! Again!" roared a mingle of voices as he opened the door. As expected his "tribe" had been restlessly awaiting his arrival; And as expected they would have their share to say about his tardiness.

"Shut up!" Isao yelled, a rare occurrence that silenced the masses.

"Hisoka was just busy with his planning." Takeshi urged.

"Planning?" Jakov asked aloud, speaking the question now on everyone's mind. Once more Hisoka refrained from answering a question asked to him. His silence was the only answer they needed.

"You don't mean–" Kaleb burst out. When Hisoka nodded the room erupted in cheerful screams. Hisoka knew there wasn't a soul in the room aside from himself that hadn't been waiting days to hear this news.

"Sit." Hisoka said. Although his voice had not risen to a shout, staying at its usual calm quietness, the sound of that one word cut through the noise and ushered in total silence. It was no doubt to Hisoka that they had accepted him as their leader, and that only made the task he was about to undertake even harder.

"As you know food supplies are growing dangerously scarce around here," Hisoka said aloud, although to noone in particular. Everyone in the room knew that fact without Hisoka having to speak it. But they allowed him to do so, knowing that starting with the commonly known facts was just his way of focusing and presenting his thoughts.

"And as you know the Kazuya gang are the ones responsible." Again, nobody needed Hisoka to tell them this painstakingly obvious fact. Anyone living in the 78th knew who the Kazuya were. They were the sole gang in power that ran this district. Anything and everything went through them. Anyone who didn't abide by their "laws" was made a rebel.

At first there had been much resistance to the Kazuya. The gang had fought for years to maintain control of the hardy, rugged people of the 78th. But slowly, one group at a time, they broke the spirits of the men and women living there until only a few groups dared live outside their power. Hisoka and his family were one of those few.

"The Kazuya have taken up a new policy. Due to the food shortage they have confiscated every last material that could provide nourishment to a person and have hidden them away in their "headquarters", as they call it. This food is handed out only to those loyal to the gang which, as you know, does _not _include us."

The last statement elicited a small wave of laughter from the group. Every last member of the "tribe" took pride in the fact that they were considered rebels. They clung to the idea that one day someone would rid them of the curse of the Kazuya and that their district could begin to grow and prosper.

"So, as you have known all along and I have just come to admit," Hisoka continued, "we will have no choice but to go the Kazuya for _aid._"

For a moment the group was silent, so quiet a dead body sleeping soundly in its grave would have become alarmed. Each and every person in the room knew what Hisoka had meant by going to the Kazuya for aid. The Kazuya had long ago declared Hisoka and his friends true rebels, enemies that no peace would ever be made with. The only way the group could hope to gain food from the Kazuya would be to take it from them.

It took hours for Hisoka to lay out the entirety of the plan. It took even longer to rehearse the details until every member of the family knew it inside and out. No mistakes could be made because none could be afforded. One slip up would mean certain death for them all.

**II**

Darkness enveloped Hisoka as he knelt beside the worn down building. The shadows were so thick they seemed to be more abundant than the air that now filled his lungs as he steadily slowed his breathing. This was what Hisoka was best known for. Stealth. He was a master of the shadows, a thief and an assassin with no equal in all of 78th District.

Gravel crunched beneath a footstep somewhere to his left. From the sound of the footsteps Hisoka determined that one of the two guards making their rounds on this side of the Kazuya headquarters was headed his way; but Hisoka didn't need sound to tell him that. He had a much more reliable source. The man's Reiatsu gave away his exact location, even though he was currently around the corner from where Hisoka hid and completely out of sight.

Reading Reiatsu was a skill that all Shinigami possessed. But Hisoka was not a Shinigami. He was a simple peasant from the 78th, but he had a natural gift for reading Reiatsu, a gift honed out of necessity. He could easily read an unassuming opponent's location, emotion, and energy just by the feel of his Reiatsu. He could also read their Reiryoku, or the amount of spiritual energy they possessed.

In truth, if he would ever admit it to himself, Hisoka took pride in these abilities more than anything else. It was something that set him apart from the common people of 78th District. It was gift for which he had once been told he would make an excellent Shinigami. Of course, the person telling him was his best friends but still he knew it to be the truth.

So why hadn't he tried to gain acceptance into the Shinoreijutsuin, the Shinigami Academy? He had gone over this question countless times throughout the years yet the answer always remained the same. He simply could not abandon those that depended on him. True, even with him gone Isao would continue to run the "tribe" without problems but it was a risk Hisoka was not willing to take. His family was everything to him.

Closing his eyes Hisoka blocked these thoughts out. He needed to focus on what he was about to do. If he should mess up, should he be discovered in any way the mission would be over.

Now fully focused Hisoka waited silently as the guard stepped around the corner. He held his breath, felt his muscles tense as the guard approached his area. On poised legs Hisoka waited, his focus more on the man's Reiatsu than on his actual person. Long ago he had learned that the trick to discovering any suspicion was hidden in a being's Reiatsu.

For what seemed like an hour Hisoka waited as the man passed by slowly in front of him, shuffling along in a bored daze. The moment the man was past Hisoka and his back was exposed Hisoka launched from the shadows with only a splash of blood to mark his presence. He was a ghost who had just taken his first kill of the night.

With his target exterminated Hisoka signaled for Takeshi to execute his mark. Within seconds he felt the second guards Reiatsu fall, indicating that Takeshi had accomplished his goal. Despite himself Hisoka sighed aloud. Takeshi was the only other fighter in their group who could rival him in stealth and if it wasn't for Hisoka's ability to read Reiatsu Takeshi would actually have surpassed him.

In truth, although Isao was the toughest guy Hisoka knew Takeshi was the most skilled and as such was his biggest rival. The man was deathly good with a blade, third behind Hisoka and Isao, as well as being the second stealthiest. Not to mention that he was the fastest and strongest of the group, although Hisoka came close in speed and Isao rivaled him in strength. Takeshi was a born fighter and he absolutely relished combat.

With the two guards patrolling the eastern entrance dead the coast was clear, at least until the next guard exchange which would take place in exactly 30 minutes. If the tribe had not accomplished their goal by then there would be trouble, and lots of it. So, eager to be done with such a dangerous task Hisoka signaled Isao, Kaleb, and Jakov.

The plan was simple, Hisoka and Takeshi would lead the group inside and locate the food storage. Then Isao, Kaleb, and Jakov, being the best suited for transporting the heavy goods, would load themselves down. After that the group would slip back out the way they came and the entire tribe would steal away into the night.

Of course, there was always the chance that trouble would find them. This was why Hisoka and Takeshi would be tagging along with the "carriers". There was little trouble they alone couldn't handle inside the building, assuming they did not run into any large groups.

"What if you get discovered and surrounded?" Lexi had asked. At 16 years old Lexi was the oldest of the three girls in the group, ahead of Katie and Daisy by one and two years respectively. She was also the most cautious in the group, having grown up on her own longer than anyone else.

It was her caution that had prompted the group to develop a plan in case this situation should arise; or rather, to listen to the plan Hisoka had already developed for it. While the five guys designated to retrieve the food supplies were inside the rest of the tribe would be waiting at the now guardless entrance. Should the retrieval squad, as they were known, not make it out in exactly 15 minutes the rest of the tribe was to enter the building ready to help them fight their way out.

They never had to put such a risky maneuver into play. The plan went off without a hitch and in less than an hour the whole tribe was back at their hideout, enjoying the latest of their plunders. "Just another day in paradise." some would say.

After divvying up the goods Hisoka was the first to leave the hideout. As usual he would be spending the night alone ontop the hill, or so the others thought. Only Isao and Takeshi knew the truth. Only they knew that Hisoka took at least 3 hours out of every night to train alone, that he did this in order to remain strong enough to protect the family should anything happen.

"Just as I thought." Isao said, shaking his head as he approached Hisoka deep within the 78th Districts woods. Hisoka, in the midst of a rigorous physical exercise, did not respond. This only prompted Isao to continue speaking, unabated by Hisoka's silence.

"You didn't even eat anything." he protested. Again, Hisoka remained silent. Seemingly giving up Isao sat down, pulled a plump peach from a small travel bag slung on his back, and bit deep into its flesh, juices flowing freely down his face.

For several minutes the two remained like that, Hisoka forcing himself through his daily workout and Isao silently eating his fruit as he watched. The only sounds to break the silence were the occasional slurps of Isao biting into the juicy fruit or the even more occasional grunt as Hisoka had to push himself to continue.

Finally, when he could ignore Isao no longer Hisoka halted his workout and plopped down opposite him. Without a word Isao reached into his bag and produced another peach, tossing this one to Hisoka. "Your going to kill yourself with all this training." he said disapprovingly.

Hisoka, mouth full of food, could not respond. When he finally swallowed and opened his mouth to speak his argument another voice cut him off. "Nonsense Isao," Takeshi, who had just approached the clearing, said, "there is no such thing as over training."

Everyone in the tribe knew that Takeshi was an avid fan of both battle and training, believing both honed the body into a perfect machine. He could often be found throughout the day training alone or in small groups, when he wasn't busy stirring up trouble or flirting with the local girls that is. Of all people Takeshi understood Hisoka's desire to grow stronger more than anyone.

Takeshi sat down with a "thump" and pulled his own food from Isao's bag. There was no need to ask, the three often shared such material things. It was the way a family like theirs worked.

"I'm just saying that maybe it wouldn't hurt for him to spend a little less time alone and a little more time with the tribe." Isao countered.

"He's right." Takeshi said, switching sides in the argument before Hisoka could even defend himself. "You need to find a balance between the two." he added earnestly.

"Says the guy who has yet to beat me in a sword fight? Maybe its you who should learn to better balance training and socializing. I mean, if you spent more time training you might actually be able to fight worth a damn." Hisoka countered teasingly.

"I know what your doing." Takeshi responded, voice stern and serious. A split second of awkward silence hung in the air. This silence was quickly broken, however, by Takeshi yelling, "And dammit its working!"

In the blink of an eye he was on his feet, his twin swords drawn from their scabbards. With a grin Hisoka glanced at Isao who shrugged, having seen this coming the moment Hisoka said what he had. Of course, this was not the result Hisoka had been seeking with his teasing but there was no telling Takeshi that. Everything was a challenge for him. Besides, Hisoka enjoyed his sparring matches with his two best friends, they were a fun and easy way to unwind from the stressful life of leading a tribe of rogues.

"Your on." Hisoka said with a grin. He sat his unfinished third peach aside and stood up, making a show of moving slowly and seemingly without care or concern. Hisoka knew that if there was anything that irritated Takeshi it was someone who didn't get absolutely psyched by the prospect of a challenge.

"Come on already, draw your sword!" Takeshi burst out impatiently.

"Alright, alright. Calm down." Hisoka said with a taunting grin sliding onto his face.

Moving a little faster now to accommodate to Takeshi's impatience Hisoka drew his sword. The blade was Hisoka's most prized possession, given to him by Isao the day he had become the tribe's leader. Throughout the years Hisoka had done his best to modify and enhance the sword in any way he could, knowing very well that with the limited materials available in the 78th that it would never be more than a rusty old blade of now real value.

"Let's go." Takeshi said eagerly.

"You first." Hisoka replied, gesturing politely with his sword for Takeshi to make the first move; an offer Takeshi was only too willing to accept.

Like an arrow from an overdrawn bow Takeshi shot forwards, his twin blades swinging wildly in perfect unison. Having expected such a fierce approach Hisoka flung his blade up in an easy defense. Takeshi had yet to learn a move Hisoka had not learned to defend.

As though in a well choreographed routine Takeshi and Hisoka began to dance around the clearing, their blades whistling deadly tunes through the air. In a perfect flurry Takeshi launched his attacks, yet nothing he tried could break past Hisoka's guard. Although Takeshi was the faster of the two Hisoka fought on pure instincts and this combined with his speed and knowledge of Takeshi's moves allowed him to easily fend off Takeshi's assault.

When several minutes of vigorous combat had passed Hisoka decided to make his move. He ducked a swift slash to the head and jerked his blade up to block the other, his handle facing the sky. The moment Takeshi's blade glanced off his own Hisoka arched back into a handstand-backflip.

While his left heel rose, slamming hard into Takeshi's unguarded chin, he stuck his blade deep into the ground. Finishing his rotation he landed hard on his feet and sprang back, jerking his blade from the earth and up into a defensive stance as he did so. Just as he had expected Takeshi had launched his own counter. Reacting quickly Hisoka knocked Takeshi's flying sword from the air and pressed in.

With Takeshi down to one sword the match began to move in Hisoka's favor. Takeshi simply could not hold his own in a sword fight against Hisoka if he did not have both of his swift blades at hand and within minutes it was over: Hisoka's blade tip lay firmly against Takeshi's neck, daring him to make another move.

For a moment the two stood like that, seemingly frozen in time. Then Hisoka drew his sword back and sheathed it in one fluid motion. Takeshi sheathed his own and moved to retrieve his fallen blade as Isao said: "Looks like you lost again Takeshi."

Takeshi grunted and Isao continued, "You gotta stop letting him get you down to one sword. He beats you like that every time."

"Its not like Im unskilled if I only have one sword." Takeshi protested.

"No," Hisoka replied, "But the only way you can fight with a single blade is if you have something with some weight."

"True." Takeshi said with a shrug. "I think we ought to head back, join the celebration the others are no doubt having." he added. Isao glanced at Hisoka who merely shrugged before heading towards the hideout. Takeshi and Isao joined in on either side of him, the trio walking in silence.

**III**

It took only twenty minutes to reach the hideout. As expected music blared noisily from within and every light was on, causing the house to shine like a beacon in the darkness. "What's the point in having a hidden base if these idiots are just going to broadcast its presence." Hisoka complained as Isao opened the door.

The sight before them caused all three to stop in their tracks. Blood smeared the walls of the hallway that led to the dining hall. Laying against the floor, still with no signs of life, was Kaleb.

In a panic Isao and Takeshi tore off down the hallway. Hisoka, however, stayed rooted in place. He knew what he would find. He hadn't noticed when he first approached the hideout but now he realized, the place was devoid of Reiatsu. Either the tribe had been forced to leave or they had been murdered just as Kaleb had.

A loud scream of rage soon told him which it was. Moving for the first time since discovering Kaleb's dead body Hisoka shuffled along down the hallway, his mind numb and unable to process this. At the end of the hall he stopped once more, gasping at what he saw.

Bodies littered the room. Furniture was smashed and broken. Weapons were scattered about the floor. And everywhere blood soaked the walls like a fresh, drying paint job.

Hisoka did not need to ask who was responsible. The several dead gang members laying about the room told him that. And even if they hadn't, he would have known. Only the Kazuya could have been responsible for this.

"Any survivors." Hisoka managed to choke out. The look on Isao's face answered him. "Anyone missing?" he asked. This time Isao shook his head. _Noone?_ Unable to process this Hisoka hit his knees, his mind seeming to be disconnected from his obviously grieving body. There had been no survivors? Noone had escaped?

"Raaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Takeshi was screaming in anger, but Hisoka could hardly hear him, the noise seeming like a whisper amongst the storm that now raged in his heart.

"I'll kill them!" Takeshi continued to rage. It took a few moments for the meanings of these words to reach Hisoka and Isao. Takeshi was already headed out the building, right towards the Kazuya hideout...alone.

Moving at the same time Hisoka and Isao bolted out the door until they stood on either side of Takeshi, a hand on each of his shoulders to hold him back. "Calm down!" Isao shouted.

"How can I!?" Takeshi roared back.

"You have to!" Isao screamed back.

"Why!?" Takeshi challenged.

"Because if you don't it will just disgrace the memory of our fallen comrades!" Hisoka yelled. This stopped Takeshi cold.

Now that he had Takeshi's attention Hisoka spoke quickly, his voice returning to its usual soft tone: "Do not misunderstand me, Takeshi. We will get our revenge. But first our priority is to bury our comrades. They deserve that much. Then, well then all three of us will make the Kazuya pay for what they have done."

Takeshi nodded in understanding, unable to speak as tears flowed from his eyes. He wasn't alone, all three of the young men stood there with tears pouring from their eyes. In the space of one night they had stood atop the world and then lost it all.

It took several hours to dig the graves for and bury their friends. Eleven of them had lost their lives that night, taking with them a full dozen Kazuya. The bodies of the enemies, Hisoka had burned. They had not earned a proper burial, nor would they receive one.

By the time the entire process was complete the sun was softly peeking over the edge of the sky, as if it too was afraid to look upon Hisoka, Takeshi, and Isao's sad world. With the bodies buried Hisoka ordered the hideout to be burned. No matter how things turned out the boys had agreed not to return. They were through with the 78th district. Their lives existed only for revenge, a goal they were willing to, and probably would give their lives for.

After burying the dead, burning the enemy's bodies as well as the place they had come to know as home, the three were ready to act. They gathered the few items they had chosen to save from the now charred hideout and buried them beneath a nearby tree, marking it with a cut from a knife. If they survived they would return for their things before leaving the 78th completely.

For nearly an hour the three worked in deathly silence, sharpening blades, inspecting armor, and gearing up for the fight of their lives. When they had finished they headed to the top of Hisoka's favorite hill for one last look at the town.

For anyone looking upon the scene it would have appeared as a thing of wonder. Three boys, two of which were 18 and the other 17 in physical age, staring down at the world with blood in their eyes.

Takeshi was dressed in full battle gear: a leather chest plate, leather forearm and hand guards, leagher thigh guards, and leather leg armor. His fine brown hair was, as always, spiked wildly backwards.

Isao, a mountain of a man, looked deadly in his battle gear. He had opted for leather leg and chest armor, as well as a leather helm that hid his short, shaggy brown hair. The rest of the armor he had left of, preferring to leave his hands free of weight in order to better wield the giant sword he was so fond of.

Then there was Hisoka, the youngest and yet most dangerous looking of the three. His long, dark red hair hung down to his back with a few backwards spikes stubbornly remaining in the otherwise straight hair. His eyes, an unusual white, where almost misted over in determination. Like the others he was wearing leather battle armor, an uncommon sight only found in the lower districts like the 78th they resided in, except he only wore forearm guards. The rest of his body was left unprotected and weight free.

"Lets go." Hisoka said calmly.

As the three walked through town, figures of death walking side by side, the citizens of the 78th hurried out of their way. They knew where the boys were heading and wanted no part of it. The citizens undoubtedly thought the boys were heading to their death, and they probably were.

Within minutes of entering the city the three stood before the Kazuya's headquarters, a large three story building that looked as though it had once been a warehouse. Outside sat two guards paying them no attention, their focus on a game of cards they had been playing. With Hisoka's tribe dead they most likely thought that they no longer had any fear of attack, as no other rebel group in the district was brave enough to try such a thing.

Not even bothering to slow their advance the trio walked directly towards the front door, infront of which the two guards sat. When they were within thirty paces one of the guards finally looked up, his hazy eyes suddenly widening in fear. He never had a chance to give that fear a voice, however, as two daggers flew through the air and buried themselves deep within the gangster's throats. Takeshi had killed the two without ever breaking stride.

With the guard dead the boys strode straight through the front door. Inside sat four gang members: one sleeping soundly on a nearby couch, two standing by a bar with drinks in their hand, and one who had just walked into the room. Takeshi took the one entering the room first, his dagger making its home in the man's throat before he could utter his suprise. At the same time Hisoka, who had learned how to handle a dagger from Takeshi, had taken out the two standing.

The killings were quick, leaving no noise behind but the soft "thuds" as the knives slammed home into the enemy and the even louder "thud" as the standing bodies hit the floor. The one sleeping on the couch never even woke up. "He's yours." Takeshi said to Isao.

Isao nodded and drew his own dagger. With a flick of the wrist he sent the blade flying into its victim's chest. He was deadly accurate with a blade, as they all were, but he lacked the speed Takeshi and Hisoka had. He would be of more use when it actually came to an all out fight. For now the boys were just lucky they hadn't been caught.

"Where is the largest group?" Takeshi asked Hisoka, who nodded to him in understanding. They were tired of the quick kills. They wanted the gang to die knowing who had killed them and why they had been killed.

For a moment Hisoka was silent, his focus on the Reiatsu throughout the building. Takeshi, eager to be moving, tried nudging him but Isao stopped him before hand, knowing Hisoka needed to concentrate.

"Got it." Hisoka finally said.

"Where at?" Takeshi asked eagerly.

"There are two in the room to our left, on the far side of the room. In the next room over is a massive living room. There are about 10 of them in there." Hisoka informed.

That was all the information Takeshi and Isao needed. Within seconds they had busted through the hallway door and taken out the two in the room nearest them. Without ever stopping Takeshi and Isao rushed through the room and burst through the next doorway at a dead run, eager to catch the group waiting inside off guard.

Takeshi was the first through the door. He flew through like a bullet, his twin swords ripping through the nearest enemy before he had a chance to look up. The startled enemy reacted slowly, most likely due to a recent hangover, and by the time they had focused their attention on Takeshi Isao blew through the doorway, his giant sword tearing through one of the guards and completely cutting him in half.

The two stood there, side by side, as the remaining eight guards crowded in around them. Takeshi glanced to the side at Isao, a wicked grin on his face, and said: "Ready?" Isao nodded and Takeshi's grin widened, threatening to split his face wide open.

In the blink of an eye Takeshi shot forward, his twin swords dancing through the flesh of a nearby enemy. Just as two tried to counter Takeshi ducked as Isao's greatsword flashed over his head, knocking aside the enemy blade and sending them flying from their masters' hands. Then, as the two tried to retreat Takeshi darted around Isao and brought his blades up, slashing across both his enemy's unarmored chests.

As Takeshi killed those two a trio of daring enemies tried to attack him from behind, only to be backed off by the threat of Isao's greatsword swinging at them. The two rebels fought like that, side by side, dancing around one another and leaving no blind spot. It was a technique born from hours of training and practice. It was Takeshi and Isao's Zero Blind Spot combat combination.

While his teammates fought fiercely against enemies that outnumbered them 4 to 1 Hisoka was headed in a total different direction. He took a different route and came upon the stairwell, killing the three gang members who had stood in his way. Takeshi and Isao may be out for as much blood as they can draw but Hisoka had a different goal, or rather a specific target: Kabuto Kazuya, the man responsible for the murder of all his friends.

With every room he overtook Hisoka would check up on Takeshi and Isao's Reiatsu. By the time he reached the stairwell the two had already cleared the living room and had moved on to another largely populated one. The two were an unstoppable machine together.

Hisoka knew that with the fighting having broken out into full swing the entire gang would soon be on them. If he didn't act fast he would miss his chance. So, picking up the pace, he took the stairs two at a time, completely bypassing the second floor. He knew where Kazuya would be without having to check for his Reiatsu: the most expensive room on the highest floor of the building.

It took only a few precious minutes to reach the doorway to what he knew to be Kazuya's room. However, once he stood outside it he was stopped dead cold. The amount of people inside astounded him. A full three dozen! That was half of the remaining gang, just in one room! Had they been waiting for him?

"You have to do this." He told himself as he pushed open the door and stepped inside.

The room was just as he had expected: large, full of expensive furniture(or expensive for the 78th district at least), and loaded with enemies.

"Your late." Kazuya said, not even bothering to look up from his desk.

_So he was expecting me. _Hisoka thought. "I came as quickly as he could." he responded, his voice level and void of any traces of fear.

"I'm sure." Kazuya replied offhandedly. For a moment he was silent before standing up and looking at Hisoka for the first time. "Your quite the fool, you know that boy?" He asked, almost as if expecting an honest answer.

"We'll see." was Hisoka's only reply. Drawing his blade he glanced around the room slowly, making sure to focus on each person's Reiatsu rather than their actual body. The Reiatsu would tell him who was going to come at him first.

"So be it. Kill him." Kazuya ordered, pointing his finger at the nearest four men. It was clear he did not perceive Hisoka as that much of a challenge, a misconception he would soon regret.

The four came at Hisoka in a run, their blades held back to strike. It took less than thirty seconds for Hisoka to weave his way through them, killing each one with ease. However, he realized his mistake a moment too late.

Those first four were obviously the worst fighters in the group. They were but pawns to Kazuya: Their purpose, to draw Hisoka away from the doorway so that the others could close him in.

Hisoka was now trapped with nowhere to go; or at least so he thought. The moment the gang closed in around him the door blew open and both Takeshi and Isao bolted inside, their blades swinging wildly. Within seconds they had created a path through which Hisoka retreated.

With a whole blown open in their plan to capture Hisoka the gang withdrew around Kazuya, forming an effective shield through which the boys could not hope to break. To make things worse, the multitudes of enemies the trio had bipassed to reach this room could now be heard storming down the hallway, headed straight for them. The three knew their fate was now sealed, their only hope to take as many as possible before they died.

"I'll kill you!" Takeshi roared as he rushed Kazuya and the dozens of warriors guarding him. Like a wild animal he tore into the human wall defending Kazuya and was soon joined by Hisoka and Isao, who fought with equal savageness. They were determined to take the man responsible for all their pain with them.

It took several seconds, and almost a dozen men, for the warriors guarding Kazuya to fight off the crazed rebels. By that time the other two dozen gang members had entered the room. The boys were effectively backed to the wall, Takeshi sporting a wounded, temporarily cripple arm, Isao with multiple minor wounds covering his body, and Hisoka with a large yet shallow gash across the left side of his chest.

"Stop." a voice ordered. The warriors obeyed at once, as they always did when their leader commanded them to do so.

"Looks like you lose boys." Kazuya said with a wicked grin. The warriors had thinned in such a way to reveal him standing there, yet close enough to leap back into a protective stance.

"See, that's the problem with you and your rebels Hisoka. Your trash. Nothing but lowly peasants. You could have joined us, worked for me, and lived a luxurious life. But you chose to remain trash, pure and utter tra–" His voice was cut short as a blade burst through his chest.

"What would garbage like you know of luxury?" a soft, commanding voice asked.

In shock every set of eyes in the room turned to gaze upon Kazuya, a blade protruding from his chest and two tall figures standing over him. One was dressed in a white shitagi, a black kosode, a black hakama, a white hakama-himo, white tabi, and waraji, his long red hair tied up in a wicked ponytail and a giant sword slung over his shoulder. The other, clearly the leader of the two, stood with his sword deep inside Kazuya's body. He wore the same clothing with the addition of a white haori over the top of it and an extremely expensive looking scarf. His long black hair hung to his back, white decorations strewn through it.

"You're..." one of the guards stammered.

"You're shinigami!" another shouted in panic.

"Wrong, we are your executioners." the leader said softly. "Renji." He commanded.

"Right Captain." the red-haired one said.

"Howl Zabimaru!" He roared as he slung his sword around. The blade separated, thick cords stringing through the pieces and holding it together. In a few simple maneuvers his blade whipped around and cut down every single soldier in the room. It was so fast the three rebels barely had time to flinch, ready for the blade to strike them next. Waiting for a blow that would not come.

"What are you flinching for?" the one named Renji asked.

The boys opened their eyes and saw the results of the Shinigami's attack. Dead bodies, most of them cut in half, covered the floor. Kazuya, a gaping hole in his chest, lay at their feet. The two had already sheathed their blades and the leader was already headed towards the door.

"Renji." the Captain said.

"One sec Captain, I wanna talk with these three." Renji replied.

"As you wish." the Captain replied. In a flash his body vanished from the spot.

"You boys did well." Renji complimented. "I haven't seen anyone in the lower districts with your kind of guts for quite some time. Districts like the 78th seem to have a way of robbing the spirits from people."

"What do you know of life in the 78th." Takeshi demanded.

"Well for starters," Renji said, "I used to live here. Lived in a "tribe" just like you and watched my friends killed by the lifestyle we lived, just as you have."

"How do you know our friends died?" Isao asked cautiously.

"Simple, I sometimes come to the 78th when Im troubled and look at it from this large hill nearby. Anyway, I cam here this morning just in time to see you boys burying your friends. I watched all morning as you worked, and only moved when you came to the hill.

"I knew what you were going to do and where you were headed the moment I saw you strap on your blades. So I watched you through the city and kept an eye on you when you were inside by watching your Reiatsu and boy was I surprised. Not only did you boys get in without a problem but you must have killed off nearly three dozen of these guys before they truly had you was about that time that my Captain showed up to fetch me for an upcoming mission. But I had him help me clean these guys up first."

"Why?" Hisoka asked quietly.

"What do you mean why?" Renji countered, not quite understanding what Hisoka was so confused about.

"Why did you help us. We're strangers to you." Hisoka asked, expanding his question.

"Oh, well because I thought you deserved it. I've been where you are before. So I know the feeling. What's more is that you three are incredible fighters with a lot of potential. So I thought maybe I would offer to get you into the Shinoreijutsuin, if you want that is."

For a moment the three stared at him in astonishment. Had they really just heard him correctly? He was offering to get them into the Shinoreijutsuin, the Spiritual Arts Academy, an opportunity so few ever received? How could they refuse?

When they said as much Renji smiled and told them to gather their things. He would put in a word for them and meet them back on top of their hill in three days time. If they got in he would take them there. If they got in their new life would start in three days.


	2. Chapter 4

IV

Sweat dripped from Isao's body and onto the charred floor, stinging his partially burned skin as it did so.. Around him his clothes, all save his hakama, lay smoldering on the ground. The flames of Hisoka's Kido had claimed everything in sight.

"Victory, Hisoka!" called out Gengoro Onabara, the teacher of Class 1 of the Shinigami Academy.

Shaking his head Isao stepped off of the wooden platform that marked the battle ring's boundaries. Taking a seat alongside the ring with the rest of the class Isao watched as another opponent stepped up to face Hisoka in a Kido fight. While he waited his mind drifted off as it often did nowadays.

Seven months had passed since that fateful day in Rugonkai's 78th District, the day that life would forever change for Hisoka, Isao, and Takeshi. They had faced impossible odds, fought through the Kazuya's gang and killed dozens of them and just when things looked to be over they had been saved.

Renji had held up on his offer. He had gotten auditions for the three boys at the Shinoreijutsuin, auditions that the three passed with incredible ease. All three had immediately been admitted into the school and even into Class 1, the accelerated learning class that was the best the Academy had to offer.

At first things were challenging for the boys, who had never been out of the crime filled 78th District. They had trouble adapting to the rules and lifestyle of the Seireitei. Dealing with school was new for them, a challenge that troubled them more than any others. All in all, it took most of two months before the boys could fully adapt to their new lifestyle. Once they did, however, things had only gotten better.

The sound of loud clapping jerked Isao from his thoughts. It took him only a second to see what the commotion was all about. Hisoka's opponent had finally stepped into the arena and everyone knew what was about to happen. Hisoka's winning streak for the day was about to be cut short because his opponent was none other than Tetsuya Mitsuo.

Tetsuya was a young man of Hisoka's age who had grown up in Rukongai's 65th District. Like Hisoka he knew how rough life outside the inner districts could be and so he had done the only thing to escape it he could, join the Shinoreijutsuin. This connection caused him to grow close to Hisoka and the others, turning their group of three into a group of four.

The fact that he was Hisoka's friend and knew most of his moves, however, was not the reason that Tetsuya was going to defeat him. The reason was much simpler: Tetsuya was a Kido prodigy the likes of which hadn't been seen at the Academy for years.

In all there were four main areas of training for a Shinigami: Hakuda, Hoho, Zanjutsu, and Kido. Although all four must be learned in order to pass their schooling, each student tended to excel on different areas of their training. For example, although Tetsuya headed Class 1 in Kido, the art of spells, he was one of the worse at Hakuda, the art of hand to hand combat. Isao was the exact opposite, excelling at Hakuda and faltering in Kido. Hisoka, being highly skilled in all four areas, took a more balanced approach to things and even led the class in his Zanjutsu, or art of the sword, skills. Takeshi was the same way. He was second to none in Hoho and third in Zanjutsu, the art of the sword, while remaining adequately skilled in the other two areas of training.

Unfortunately for Hisoka, the current match he found himself in was a Kido only fight. The only other skill the instructors had allowed the students to use was Hoho, and even that was limited. So, without a sword or the ability to fight with his hands Hisoka was quickly crushed under the might of Tetsuya's Kido.

"Tetsuya wins!" Gengoro Onabara called out, his voice followed by a round of applause. Nobody liked to be beaten and as of yet everyone in there had been defeated by Hisoka that day. Everyone except Tetsuya and Takeshi, who had yet to fight a match, that is.

"Now you know the rules. The streak starts over. We only have time for a few more fights so who would like to volunteer to face Tetsuya?" Gengoro asked. The room fell dead silent, the sound of clapping and laughter replaced by the noiselessness of the wind blowing through the dojo's windows. There was not a soul in the room save Gengoro who stood a chance at defeating Tetsuya in a Kido fight, and everyone knew it.

"No takers?" the frustrated Gengoro asked. When nobody answered a look appeared on his face that noone in the class wanted to see: It was his, I'm about to lecture you look and it was one that everyone tried avoiding. When Gengoro lectured he did not simply lecture, he would make his point verbally before handing out a rigorous, strict, usually uncalled for punishment.

"I'll do it." Takeshi said, more to avoid the lecture than the physical repurcussions. Everyone knew Takeshi, a frequent trouble maker in the Academy, frequently recieved and actually enjoyed the physical punishments the teachers handed out. To him it was nothing more than the day's usual workout routine.

"Good. I was beginning to think our class had lost its nerve." Gengoro said, not even trying to hide the frustration in his voice.

For a moment the class remained silent, awaiting the inevitable response Takeshi was going to make, a response that never came. He simply stripped off his Zanpakuto and strode onto the arena floor, a no-nonsense look of utter concentration on his face. A look his friends had only ever seen when Takeshi was fully determined to accomplish something.

"I bet he wins." Hisoka said, nodding in the direction of the arena.

"Of course he wins. He always does." Isao said pointedly.

"I mean Takeshi." Hisoka replied. Before Isao could ask what Hisoka could possibly be thinking in assuming Takeshi could beat Tetsuya at a Kido fight Hisoka simply said, "Just watch. He has that look. He'll win."

"You seem sure of yourself." Isao replied. When Hisoka merely shrugged Isao sighed and turned to face the arena. If Hisoka was sure of himself he had a reason. He would just have to watch and find out what it was.

"Ready?" Gengoro asked the two fighters. When both contestants nodded he threw his hands down, stepped off the arena's wooden floor, and shouted "Fight!"

As expected Takeshi was the first to make a move, impatient as always. "Hado 7: Aojiroi Honoo!" he shouted, thrusting his hands out as he did so. Blasting out his hands like an arrow from a tightly drawn bow yellow flames shot towards Tetsuya. Aojiroi Honoo, also known as Pale Fire, was Takeshi's favorite and best Kido. It was also the only one above level five he could cast without an incantation. As of yet nobody in the class save Takeshi and Tetsuya could cast a Kido above this level without an incantation and no one, not even Tetsuya could cast a completely silent Kido. Even he had to at least say the name of the spell.

"Bakudo 8: Seki!" Tetsuya roared. Immediately a round shield of reishi appeared before Tetsuya, absorbing the blow from the scorching flames...and casting it right back at Takeshi. But Tetsuya did not simply stop there. Following in behind the flames, which served to obscure him from Takeshi's vision, Tetsuya muttered an incantation under his breath.

Leaping to the right to avoid his own rebounded flames Takeshi thrust out his hands again, shouting the same spell. "No you don't!" Tetsuya roared as he stepped quickly to the side of the fire. "Bakudo 9: Horin!" he roared as he stretched his hands out towards Takeshi.

Orange tendrils shot out of his palms and began to quickly snake their way towards Takeshi, spiraling around in a circle as they did so. Bakudo 9 was, so far, Tetsuya's favorite spell. At a power level of 9 it was also his second strongest, his strongest being a level 11 Hado known as Tsuzuri Raiden, or Bound Lightning.

With the spell shooting from both of Tetsuya's hands, sweeping form both the left and right in order to allow him nowhere to go Takeshi was trapped. Or at least so Tetsuya thought. "Bakudo 4: Hainawa!" Takeshi screamed. As he shouted it he thrust out his left hand towards Tetsuya, a red rope made of energy flying from it as he did so.

Rather than trying to dodge the attack, and thus throwing off his own, Tetsuya simply whipped his hand in front of him and then back. This caused the tendril of energy to swing out into the path of Takeshi's Bakudo, causing the two to collide. Tetsuya's Kido, being of both a higher level and having been cast by a better Kido wielder, dissipated Takeshi's Bakudo on contact.

This, however, seemed to be what Takeshi had wanted. While Tetsuya was busy focusing on both blocking Takeshi's attack and trying to hit him with his own, Takeshi was able to shoot a second Hainawa, or crawling rope, up towards the ceiling where it wrapped around one of the support beams. With a grunt Takeshi leapt in to the air and, using the rope to jerk himself higher as well as propel his body forward, Takeshi neatly flew over Tetsuya's Bakudo, landing nearly four foot to the side of him.

"Hado 7: Aojiroi Honoo!" Takeshi shouted, again thrusting his hands towards his opponents unguarded side.

"Hado 1: Sho." Tetsuya said calmly as he dove forwards, out of the way of the flames, his right hand pointing towards Takeshi as he did so. As if pushed by an invisible force Takeshi's body was thrown backwards by Tetsuya's Hado, slamming hard to the floor. Both fighters hit the floor hard and, using their momentum, came forwards in a roll.

"Bakudo 1: Sai!" Tetsuya roared, reacting before Takeshi could fully regain his footing. As he was coming to his feet Takeshi's arms slung back behind his body and throwing him off balance. This caused him to crash to the floor rather than land on his feet as he had intended.

While Takeshi struggled to break the incantation Tetsuya sped through a familiar incantation. Although the Bakudo holding Takeshi was of the lowest level breaking Kido was not one of Takeshi's specialties and it took him several second to do so. By the time he had freed his body of the Kido and regained his feet Tetsuya had finished reciting his incantation.

"Hado 11: Tsuzuri Raiden!" he roared as he struck his hands to the floor. Everyone in the class knew what would happen next because, despite the rare need for Tetsuya to use his highest level Hado, the attack had never failed to do its duty.

Tsuzuri Raiden was a spell that allowed the user to supercharge the reishi in any object, causing electricity to be run through it. Even wooden objects such as the floor could act as conductors for this Hado. Although the enemy could leap to avoid the lightning running through the floor they could not avoid it for long. The trick to this Kido was that so long as Tetsuya held his focus and continued his incantation while also remaining in contact with the object he could continually use the Hado, making it to where the moment a fighter landed from their leap onto the floor they would be struck by the attack. Tetsuya, who always made sure to use this attack at the farthest possible range, had never failed to finish his opponent with this attack. Until today that is.

The moment Tetsuya shouted the Hado number Takeshi knew what was coming. His eyes seemed to light up as if waiting for just this moment. Charging forwards Takeshi actually ran towards the rapidly approaching current, rather than away from it. The moment before it hit him Takeshi's body vanished into thin air, reappearing in the air directly in front of Tetsuya.

"Hado 7: Aojiroi Honoo!" Takeshi roared. Tetsuya, who was both too stunned by Takeshi's manuever and too close to dodge, was hit full on by the blast which sent his body flying back onto the floor where it lay still, his clothes smoking from the flames that had charred them. All around the room the crowd was filled with the astonished whispers of students asking if Takeshi had just done what they think he had.

Takeshi, who had only been training in the Shinigami arts for 7 months had just performed a Hoho movement known as a Shunpo, or a flashstep. Even though his Shunpo had been both simple and slow, having required him to build up momentum before stepping and even though he hadn't been able to step far this was still almost unheard of in the Soul Society. Only the legendary Flash Master Yuroichi and Soi Fon, Captain of the 2nd Division, had ever performed such a task in so short a time.

Sitting in the stands a stunned Isao turned to face Hisoka, who sat there with a smug grin on his face, his eyes focused on Takeshi. "You knew?!" Isao blurted out in shock.

"Of course," Hisoka replied calmly, " Who do you think helped him learn it?"

When Isao moved to ask how Hisoka interrupted him, saying: "Takeshi was tired of being bested by Tetsuya in Kido matches. We both were. So we developed a plan, or rather I developed a plan and Takeshi executed it."

"How?" Isao asked in astonishment.

"It was pretty easy actually." Hisoka said with a shrug. "You see, although Tetsuya is an excellent user of Kido his fighting style is predictable once you learn his moves. Especially at this level, where even his Kido are limited to level 11. I knew exactly how he would react to each and every one of Takeshi's movements.

"I also knew that the only way to beat him would be to catch him when he least expected it, which would be when he was using his 'finisher', the Tsuzuri Raiden. So I got together with Takeshi every night for three weeks, running through Tetsuya's fighting style and helping Takeshi develop his Shunpo. Of course, this also helped me develop my own but I would have been lying to myself if I thought I was good enough to perform something like that so early. Even Takeshi, who is a prodigy child the likes of which haven't been seen since Captain Soi Fon, could only master the simplest of Shunpo. And that was with three weeks of almost nonstop training."

"Well I'll be damned." Isao said, shaking his head as he did so. For a moment the two were silent, watching as Takeshi strode around the arena with his hands held high, enjoying the attention from his victory. Gengoro was currently checking Tetsuya, making sure if he was truly out of the match or not. When he determined if he was or not the match would either resume or be declared in Takeshi's favor.

"Wait a minute." Isao said abruptly.

"Hm." Hisoka responded.

"What do you get out of this?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Hisoka said, his voice as innocent sounding as he could make it.

"You know what I mean. In all the time I have known you, you have never done a favor for anybody without receiving something in return. Its just not your style. So what did you get from this?" Isao explained.

"I got a promise." Hisoka simply responded. Although Isao wanted to know what that promise had been he knew better than to ask. If Hisoka had wanted to explain he would have done so.

"The match will continue!" Gengoro shouted, his voice ripping everyone from their moment of reprieve.

"What!?" Hisoka said under his breath, leaning forward in his seat as he did so. He was undoubtedly thinking the same thing everyone else was. That Tetsuya should have been rendered combat incapable from such a direct blow from Aojiroi Honoo.

Shocked, Takeshi turned to face Tetsuya, his mind reeling as it fought to think up another plan. So far he had only managed two Shunpo in a single day. Anything more would result in a failed attempt and would render his body useless for the day. So he only had one last chance to defeat Tetsuya.

That last chance was something Takeshi never got the opportunity to use. The moment Gengoro said "Go" Tetsuya's right hand flashed forward, his index and middle finger pointed directly at Takeshi, and small, grey bolt of lighting blasted from his fingertips and shot straight through Takeshi's shoulder.

The match was over, Tetsuya had won. But more importantly, yet another rarety had been performed today. Casting an Eishohaki, or an "incantation abandonment" Kido, also known as a fully silent Kido, was unheard of for a beginner such as Tetsuya. Only a few others in history had managed such a feat, as with Takeshi's Shunpo. Even with such a low level spell, that one being Hado 4: Byakurai, or pale lightning, it was quite an accomplishment. This day would surely go down in Shinoreijutsuin history as the day two prodigy students had pulled of incredible feats and earned themselves a spot in Shinoreijutsuin legend.


	3. Chapter 5

**V**

"You so did not win!" Tetsuya said insistently.

"I did too!" Takeshi argued.

"When are you two going to give it a rest!?" a frustrated Isao shouted. Hisoka couldn't blame him. Ever since their "historical" match two weeks ago Takeshi and Tetsuya had been arguing over the victor every time they were in the same room together. It had gotten so bad that at points Isao and Hisoka had just flat out left them to argue and gone about their own business.

"Seriously." Hisoka said when the two did not take Isao's hint. "You two have been at it for weeks. Besides, isn't there something much more interesting to talk about right now."

Hisoka's last statement broke through Takeshi and Tetsuya's stubbornness, if only for a moment. "Your right." Takeshi admitted. Tetsuya nodded in agreement and added, "So what do you think this is about anyway?"

Hisoka and Isao merely shrugged. Nobody seemed to know why Gengoro had called the four of them to his office out of the blue today. Whatever it was, it had to be important. In all their time attending the Shinoreijutsuin the boys had never known Gengoro to let them out of their practices. It was like committing a cardinal sin for him.

For most of an hour the four sat outside the office debating over what the purpose in their summons had been. Only when they had finally run out of ideas did Gengoro feel the need to open his office door and allow them inside. When the boys did step inside the office, however, they understood immediately what Gengoro had been taking so long for.

Inside the office, standing as noble as ever, was Byakuya Kuchiki. Beside him stood his loyal lieutenant, Renji Abaria along with another the boys had never met but recognized immediately as Byakuya's younger sister, Rukia. "Sit." Gengoro ordered as he shut the door behind them.

Doing as they were told the students took their seats along the back wall. "Boys," Gengoro said, "It has come to the attention of the school that the four of you have been making incredible progress. Your moving much faster than any of us have expected. In fact, one of you has already managed to cast an Eishohaki Kido and another has performed a Shunpo. Although the level to which these feats were performed was low, it was still well above an average Shinigami at your age. In fact, you boys performed acts that most of our third years have had trouble with and you are only in your first.

"It is for this reason that we of the Shinoreijutsuin have decided to consider advancing your training and accelerating you to a higher year. Although this is not exactly a rare occurrence, it does take time. In the meantime, we feel you deserve a reward of sorts for your efforts. Therefore, we will be allowing you to go along with the third years to their Hollow Cleansing observation. This will give you at least some edge over the others in your year as a reward for your success, as well as give us time to decide upon our course of action. Renji will now explain the process."

"Thank you sir." Renji said, acknowledging his old teacher with the utmost of respect. "First off," he said "I want to congratulate the four of you." The boys could see a grin pull at Renji's mouth despite how hard he tried to remain serious in front of his Captain, who did not tolerate nonsense. They knew that Renji truly was proud of them. After all, it was he who had stuck his neck out to provide for them this opportunity in the first place.

"Now, lets get down to business." Renji said, his face returning to a mask of focus. "As I am sure you already know, it is a tradition for the third year students of the Shinoreijutsuin to attend a true Hollow Cleansing in order to better understand the concept and how one is performed. The 13 Divisions have dutifully taken it in turns to lead this trip and this year the torch has been passed to the 13th Division, which you all know to be Captain Kuchiki's division.

"Captain Kuchiki, however, has elected not to lead the trip as is his right as a Captain. Therefore, the job has been passed down to me and one other member of the division of my choice. I have chosen Rukia Kuchiki as my assistant in this matter, so you will all treat her with just as much respect as you would Captain Kuchiki or I. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Takeshi, Isao, and Tetsuya instinctively shouted. Since their first day here they had been told to respond to a command or question in such a fashion. Only when they graduated and got accepted into a division could they relax a little with their responses, although how much depended on their superiors preference.

"Yes sir." Hisoka hurriedly said, although a few seconds late. Luckily none of the officers seemed to notice, save Gengoro who gave him a "watch yourself" look.

"Good. Now we leave for Earth in twenty minutes. You have until that time to gather any materials you may need, as this will be an overnight trip, and meet the rest of the third years in the courtyard. Dismissed." Renji commanded.

"Yes sir!" they shouted, this time Hisoka making sure to keep in unison with the others.

"Booyah!" Takeshi shouted as the boys rushed through the courtyard, heading towards the first year dorms. The four of them grabbed their belongings, anything they would need for an overnight trip, in a hurry. Their excitement seemed to distract them from the fact that they didn't have to be prepared for at least another 10 minutes, and didn't have to be in the courtyard for another 15.

As it was, however, the boys were packed and ready not five minutes after being dismissed from the office. With nothing better to do Takeshi and Isao headed out to the courtyard to wait with the third years, no doubt hoping some of their first year comrades would see them doing so. Hisoka and Tetsuya knew they would relish the chance to brag and show off their "reward".

With a sigh Hisoka sat on his bunk and pulled his Zanpakuto from its sheath. With precision and skill born from years of practice he began to sharpen and then shine the blade. This was the norm for him whenever he had spare time and nobody in the Shinoreijutsuin had ever seen Hisoka with a damaged, dull, or dirty sword unless he was in the midst of using it. His sword was his pride.

"I don't see how you wield such a thing." Tetsuya said as he sat on his bunk, which was located directly beside Hisoka's. Hisoka looked at his sword, at the standard silver metal and custom black wrapped handle. The only real difference between his sword and any of the other students, besides the way it was taken care of, was the length. Although it's width and thickness was average for a Zanpakuto his blade was incredibly long, reaching a full eight feet without including the handle. His sword was by all means longer than he was tall.

"You know I can't help it." Hisoka said with a shrug. Tetsuya knew it was true. A Zanpakuto's size was directly determined by the amount of its wielder's spiritual energy. It took a powerful, skilled Shinigami to control their sword size. That or a shikkai or bankai tranformation, which often caused swords to take their own unique forms.

"I know. Takeshi and Isao are the same way, except their swords are ridiculously large rather than long. Mine is somewhere in-between, not super long but not super large either. Much more wieldy in my opinion." Tetsuya said.

For a moment he was silent before asking what was truly on his mind. "What's up with you man?"

"What do you mean?" Hisoka asked, looking up from his task for the first time.

"I mean what happened in Gengoro's office. You messed up something as simple as a "yes sir"." Tetsuya said in a "don't try and hide it" tone.

When Hisoka only shrugged Tetsuya's face nearly split wide as a wicked grin slid upon it. "I know what it is. It's that Rukia girl. You find here attractive. You like her!" Tetsuya teased.

"Don't be silly. You know as well as I that she is a Kuchiki, a girl of royal bloodlines. A simple peasant like me is nothing before her. I was just distracted by thoughts of our trip." Hisoka argued, his voice calm and steady, not betraying how he truly felt; not showing that Tetsuya was speaking the truth about him. "Oh, and try not to act so childish." Hisoka added as an afterthought, slugging Tetsuya in the arm as he did so.

"Whatever." Tetsuya said as he rubbed the rapidly rising bruise on his arm. "We better go. It's getting close." he added.

It took all two hours for the group to reach their destination, a place hidden deep within the abandoned, frozen wastes of the country known as Russia. Once there Renji and Rukia ordered the students to set up the tents.

Once the tents, numbering a little over a dozen, were set Rukia called the students together. She then split them into groups of four and assigned each group a tent, making sure to keep the four first years together in one group. After being assigned a tent the groups were then given individual tasks to accomplish in order to prepare camp.

All in all, setting up the campsite took a little over 45 minutes. When the task was complete Renji once more called the students together, this time ordering them to sit. He and Rukia then spent most of an hour and a half explaining the process of a Hollow Cleansing, as well as what the group would be doing tomorrow.

They explained that they would be using a special type of bait in order to lure a few hollows to the area. Only a small amount of bait would be used, however, in order to attract the minimal amount of hollows. They didn't want to risk attracting something they couldn't handle while trying to protect the students.

When the hollows, drawn in by the bait, appeared Renji would perform a Soul Cleaning while Rukia guarded the students. The group would then discuss the event and then wait for a second batch of hollows. The second time Rukia would perform the Cleansing while Renji would watch the group. After that the camp would be packed up and the group would head back to the Soul Society.

Late that night Hisoka lay on top of his sleeping bag, unable to sleep due to his nerves. Tomorrow was going to be a one of a kind experience and he should be excited, yet all he felt was sorrow. His mind kept flashing back to times before his days at the Shinigami Academy; back to memories of the good times with his tribe, with each memory being cut short by images of their slaughtered bodies lying about their hideout.

Although he tried pretending that he did not know why these images were haunting him today of all days, he knew very well the answer. It was Rukia. Seeing her today had set his mind off and it had not stopped reeling. It was the way she looked, exactly like Lexi. Lexi, the girl he had loved and lost because he could not protect her. Because he could not protect any of them.

Knowing very well that no sleep would come to rescue him from his nightmares Hisoka stood up and excited the tent, eager for the warmth of the fire blazing outside. This, however, turned out to be a disastrous idea as he found Rukia, no doubt set on a pointless guard duty, sitting beside the fire all alone. Once more Hisoka's mind flashed back to Lexi's smiling face, and then to her bloody body lying cold on the floor. It reminded him that he had failed to ever tell her how he felt, had failed to even look at her body for longer than it even took to bury her. He was pathetic.

"You still awake?" Rukia asked, stopping Hisoka cold as he attempted to slip back inside his tent. Knowing he had been caught Hisoka sighed and stepped out of the tent, walking towards the fire as he did so.

"Yeah. Can't sleep." he said with a shrug, sitting beside the fire and placing his hands as close to it's warming flames as he dared.

"I can't blame you. I was just as nervous my first time attending a Hollow Cleansing." Rukia said sympathetically. Although Hisoka wanted to correct her, to tell her that it wasn't the thought of hollows that was making him nervous, he thought better of it and simply nodded his head in agreement.

The two sat like that, pressed close to the fire, totally silent for several minutes before Rukia finally spoke again. "So Renji told me about you and your friends. I'm sorry to hear about that."

The words she spoke hit Hisoka like daggers, cutting deep into his already bleeding heart. "Yeah." was all he could manage.

"I'm sorry." Rukia said. She then got quiet and silently scolded herself for her lack of tact in handling the situation. "I don't know if you know this, but Renji and I wen through the same thing." she said quietly.

"Renji mentioned something about it. But I never heard the story, and I didnt know you were involved." Hisoka replied, her admission having caught him off guard.

Rukia then proceeded to tell Hisoka the entire story of her childhood, of growing up in the 78th District and what life was like for her. She told him of her time in the Academy and of her adoption into the Kuchiki family. The two sat like that, talking for hours about their pasts and their experiences.

"I'm telling you, being rich isn't as good as it sounds." Rukia argued, a smile betraying her faked anger.

"And I'm telling you that your lyi–" It was as far as Hisoka got. Suddenly a deep sense of dread spread throughout his body and his blood seemed to turn as cold as the snow that covered the ground. "You feel that!?" Rukia suddenly said in alarm. There was no mistaking that feeling. It was Reiatsu, and not a good kind.

"Renji!" Rukia shouted as she tore off towards their tent. Renji suddenly out of the tiny dwelling, sword in hand. "I know." he shouted. "Gather the students!" he commanded as he headed towards the source of the energy.

"I'll help!" Hisoka shouted as he rushed off to wake his fellow schoolmates.

"What's happening!?" "Why the rush?" "Whats going on?" several of the students shouted as Hisoka and Rukia herded them around the center of the camp. Could they not feel the dreadful Reiatsu that was approaching them from all directions?

With all the students gathered Rukia, who had just called out a distress signal for Soul Society, quieted the group. In that time Hisoka found his friends, all of which had felt the disturbing Reiatsu and knew what Rukia was about to say.

"We are under attack." Rukia said, her voice fighting to stay calm. It was clear that she was nervous about this ordeal, which could only mean that the amount of Reitsu belonged to forces her and Renji might not be able to handle while still protecting the students from harm.

"From the feel of the enemies Reiatsu we are under attack from a massive group of hollows. How or why this is happening, we do not know. What we do know is that due to the enemies numbers we may not be able to efficiently fight them off and protect you all at the same time. So we will need you to stick together and watch each others backs. Do not do anything stupid. Renji is already fighting and as soon as he returns with a report on the enemies size I will be joining him. So please, be safe." she pleaded with the group.

Her pleas seemed to fall upon deaf ears. None of the students responded; none so much as spoke a single word. They were all too frightened by the prospect of a hollow attack. It was clear, however, that no matter what they group was not going to be trying anything dumb or brave. They were simply too scared.

The air was suddenly filled with a loud roar, a roar that could belong to none other than Renji Abarai. Rukia's face suddenly panicked, her mind no doubt racing as she tried to decide whether to guard the students or rush to Renji's aid. Catching Hisoka's eyes she suddenly froze, almost as if looking for an answer.

"Go." he mouthed, gripping his sword handle to show his resolve to protect the group. Tetsuya, Takeshi, and Isao, all of which had caught the gesture, nodded in agreement. For a moment Rukia remained frozen, eyes on Hisoka and his friends, unable to think and unable to act. Then another roar, this one born from pain, jerked her mind back out of its stupor.

"Stay here!" she shouted as she rushed towards Renji, ripping her Zanpakuto from it's sheath as she did so.

With Rukia gone the group seemed to panic, fearing their own demise without the Shinigami's protection. Soon a few of them began to scatter towards their tents, while others stayed huddled in the large mass, fear paralyzing their bodies. Knowing he had no other choice Hisoka glanced at Tetsuya, who nodded in understanding. He had already started his incantation by that time and the moment Hisoka caught his eye he shouted, "Bakudo 9: Horin!"

Orange tendrils of energy erupted from his hands and struck the nearest two students, binding them together before quickly snaking to the next targets. Within thirty seconds the entire group, caught un-aware and unable to act, was bound tight by Tetsuya's Bakudo. By that time Takeshi had cast his own Bakudo, which served to strengthen Tetsuya's and keep the students(who were both older and more advanced in Kido) from breaking free.

"Silence!" Isao shouted, stopping the protesting students short in their tracks. For a moment they obeyed before erupting once more into shouts of rage. They did not understand why their fellow students had bound them up.

Knowing they could not hold them for long Tetsuya and Takeshi began to chant more incantations. Suddenly a mist of white smoke flew from both of their hands and hit the mass of subdued students, knocking each out cold. A sleep Bakudo, something they had only recently learned to perform.

"They had to do it." Isao told Hisoka reassuringly. It was true. It had only taken ten seconds after Rukia's departure for the group to panic and begin to scatter. They would be useless in a fight and unable to defend themselves, only making Rukia and Renji's job harder.

"Why couldn't we have come with the advanced third years?!" Takeshi complained as he rejoined the four left standing. "Gengoro had to stick us with the lower half of the third year class. Totally useless! Now we have to protect their sorry asses as well as our own!"

Although he wanted to scold Takeshi for his overconfidence in his own ability, Hisoka knew he spoke the truth. The third years, students who were supposed to be far past the four first years in the group, were now having to be protected by them. It was indeed pathetic.

"Let's hope Renji and Rukia pull through." Hisoka silently said under his breath. If not, he and his friends might be plunged into a fight they could not survive. "Lets hope."


End file.
